Secrets
by IrkenRuler13
Summary: In Kings Academy, everyone has a secret, wheather it be a secret crush, or a secret crime. No one knew what went on behind closed doors, well that is, untill Roxas got here. AkuRoku, Zemyx, and others, but those are secret for now. Rating may change.
1. Welcome to King's Academy

_Well, here it is, my first AkuRoku. There will be side pairings as well, but it's AkuRoku centric. I hope you enjoy this._

* * *

><p><strong>Secrets<strong>

**Chapter 1: Welcome to King's Academy**

Arieth and Cloud seemed to be the perfect couple. They had been married for seven years, and had a pair of six year old twins, Sora and Roxas. However, no one knows what goes on behind closed doors. No one knows that this marriage was destined to fail the moment they said 'I do'. The couple was constantly fighting. In the fourth year of their marriage, Cloud had to start sleeping on the couch. The twins may have been young, but they knew something was wrong. Their suspicions only got worse the day Arieth took Roxas, and left for another town.

Arieth and Cloud had divorced. Roxas was force to leave his brother, his father, and all his friends behind in Radiant Garden, as he and his mother set out for Twilight Town. Roxas had made a ton of new friends in Twilight Town. They all accepted him, and he wouldn't trade their friendship for anything. Roxas was sixteen when Arieth died in a car accident. Roxas now had to leave his new friends behind and go back to Radiant Garden to live with his father and brother once again.

~*~Reno: This be a page break, yo~*~

"Promise you'll write." Hayner said, teary eyed because his closest friend was leaving.

"Of course," Roxas replied, "you're my best friend, why wouldn't I."

"We promise we'll come and visit someday." Olette reassured him.

"Yeah," Pence added, "and we'll all call you when we can."

"I'll miss you guys." Roxas was the one teary eyed now. He got on the train, departing for Radian Garden. He looked out the window and watched his friends fade into the distance. Even though he liked the thought of being able to see his brother, father, and childhood friends, he couldn't help but want to stay in Twilight Town. He set one of his bags on his lap and began rummaging through it. In the bag he found a photo of his family before the divorce. He couldn't believe how young he was, or how old he had gotten. It had been ten years since he last saw his father and brother, though they would talk on the phone from time to time. He let out a large sigh and put the photo back in his bag, no use getting more depressed. He sighed again. Roxas sighed a lot; it was a bit of a habit he had developed over the years. His friends had come to understand that he was always sighing, and when he did, it didn't mean anything was wrong. However, this time something was wrong.

The trip to Radiant Garden took three hours. Sometimes Roxas wondered why his mother would move so far away. His guess was so she could avoid seeing his father ever again. Roxas got off the train and stepped onto the platform. He looked around a little until he saw his father and brother. Sora ran up to him and almost knocked him over. He was hugging and squeezing him with what seemed like a never-ending force of extreme, caffeinated energy. Roxas flinched, not being a big fan of hugs. Cloud rolled his eyes and chuckled, walking up to the twin boys. "Give him a break Sora, he just got here." Cloud laughed.

"Sorry, I forgot you were un-huggable!" Sora giggled. Roxas smiled for the first time since his mom had died last month. He couldn't help it, seeing his goofy twin after so long just made him so overjoyed.

"I can't believe you actually recognized me!" Roxas exclaimed. He had changed a lot in the past ten years.

"It was easy, like looking for another me. I'll admit your crazy hair did throw me off, but your annoyed face was a dead giveaway." Sora laughed again. Sora loved to laugh and giggle. He was a very hyper teen with a love of fun and games. Cloud inched closer, hesitant, as if his second son had a force field, preventing him from coming any closer. "Dad, it's okay." Sora reassured his father while flipping his brunette hair. Cloud took Roxas into a warm embrace. Roxas staggered at first, not being a hug kind of guy, but allowed his father to cry into the crook of his neck. Though he would never let it show, he had missed his father to an unimaginable extent. The trio of father and sons walked to the car, Sora talking Roxas' ear off the whole time. "… and just you wait until you see the gang, they have changed so much in ten years. Kairi got taller, and Namine got braces, and Riku has muscle!" Roxas chuckled; it was so nice to hear his brother's voice after all this time, even if it was annoying the hell out of him. When they reached the car, Cloud got in the driver's seat and the twins made their way to the back seat. After Roxas got in, he was greeted with a familiar face from the passenger seat.

"Riku! Riku is that really you? Wow, when Sora said you had muscle he wasn't kidding." Riku became a bit of a fitness freak in middle school, and the girls were all over him. After a while he couldn't take it anymore, and admitted that he liked guys, earning him the nickname 'Reach-around Riku'. However, that didn't last long, because all the guys were too scared of him to actually try and call him that.

"Hey, it's been quite a while hasn't it?" Riku reminisced, "When Sora first said you were coming back I thought he was kidding. So, did you miss us or what?"

"Yeah, I did. We were, like best friends, the five of us. Speaking of which, where are Kairi and Namine?"

"Oh, you'll see them later; we're throwing you a welcome back party."

"Riku! It was supposed to be a surprise!" Sora scolded. Everyone laughed at his childish tone, but Sora just pouted.

The rest of the drive home was full of laughter and reminiscing. Roxas had been told that Cloud worked at the school, so they had a house on school campus, and he wouldn't have to stay in a dorm. Riku has also been living with Sora and Cloud since middle school so he wouldn't have to dorm either. "We're here!" Sora exclaimed in his normal high-pitched voice. "Just wait 'till you see the place! You're gonna love it!" They walked through the front door to find Kairi and Namine screaming 'surprise!' "He already knows, you guys. _Riku_ spoiled it for him." The sisters sighed.

"Sorry!" Riku apologized. "You know I'm bad at secrets!" Roxas saw Sora scoff and give Riku a glare, but since Roxas was the only one who noticed, he overlooked it.

"C'mon you guys!" Kairi Shouted, "It may not be a surprise, but it's still a party!"

"Yeah," Namine joined in, "Let's play some party games!" The rest of the night was filled with fun. They played Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, Kiss or Tell, and so much more. It was getting late and the girls decided to go home. Roxas washed up and headed to his old room. He was about half way down the hall of the second floor when he heard hushed voices. He saw that they were coming from Sora's room, so, against his better judgment, he put his ear to the door to eavesdrop.

"Bad at secrets? Really Riku?" Sora was shouting, but somehow, still whispering. "You're probably the best secret keeper I know, unless there's something you're not telling me."

"Sora, I swear, I didn't tell anyone!" Riku sounded sincere, but it was hard to tell. Riku was a wiz at faking emotions.

"You better not have told anyone! If you even _hint_, I promise I will maim you!"

"Sora, look at me. I _promise_. It's our little secret." Roxas wondered what the two were talking about. He was really confused. "I better get back to my room, see you tomorrow." Roxas dashed down the hall and into his room. He was glad he wasn't caught, but this secret Sora was so intent on keeping was on his mind all night. Why would his brother have a secret and not tell him. They were twins, the closest form of brothers. What kind of secret could he trust Riku with and not him. This lingered on the brink of his mind until he finally drifted to sleep.

~*~Reno: This be a page break, yo~*~

Roxas met Sora, Riku, and Cloud in the kitchen the next morning for breakfast. Sora was eating chocolate chip waffles with enough syrup to drown a toddler. Riku and Cloud were both eating Cheerios. "Hey, Roxy! Have some waffles!" Sora shouted, using the nickname he had given Roxas as a child. Roxas let out one of his famous sighs, and then a long yawn.

"I thought I told you never to call me that." Roxas said in a tired voice.

"Well, _sorry_ sour-puss!" Sora said sarcastically then put on one of his world famous smiles.

"We have school today, Roxas." Riku said while washing his cereal bowl. "Sora and I will show you to the office to get your schedule."

"Oh, no need." Cloud confirmed him. "I picked it up before coming home yesterday."

"OOOOOH! LET ME SEE, LET ME SEE!" Sora exclaimed while jumping up and down.

"Okay, okay, keep your pants on." Cloud said and Riku scoffed and mumbled something under his breath. Did Sora and Riku scoff often? Roxas wondered as Sora looked over his schedule.

"Hey, check it out! You have Chemistry with me and Riku!" Sora was pointing at the schedule. "See, you have Mr. Chill third block."

"Sweet," Riku started, "We all have lunch together too."

"Well, you boys had better head out." Cloud warned. "Don't want to make Roxas late on his first day do you?"

"Of course not!" Sora sounded offended. "Hurry let's go!"

~*~Reno: This be a page break, yo~*~

The walk to the main building took less than five minutes. Roxas couldn't help but look at everything they passed. There were flowers and trees everywhere. All over, teenagers were studying, playing Frisbee, gossiping. It was a huge difference from the public school he attended in Twilight Town. The students wore the classic school uniform. White shirt, tie, and dress pants or plaid skirt. Kairi and Namine joined them in the courtyard soon after they got there, clad in their school uniforms. "Hey boys," Kairi greeted. "So, what do you think of the court yard Roxas? Namine and I are head of the decorations committee, and it's our job to make the school look as beautiful and lively as possible."

"Well, you did a really nice job." Roxas complimented.

"Thanks." Namine let out a light blush. Suddenly the group of friends was pushed to the side, and Roxas fell down.

"Out of the way, sophomores!" A blonde girl said. She was accompanied by seven other students. Roxas looked up as they passed by. The blonde girl was the only female of the group, which means the rest, were men. But one big difference between them and everyone else was that they each wore a black hoodie with their name on the back in a font that made it look like it was written in blood.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." A boy with long pink hair chuckled. "If it isn't Reach-Around Riku. I thought you wouldn't dare come back to this school."

"Riku isn't afraid of you!" Sora shouted in Riku's defense.

"Awe, are you gonna have your boyfriend protect you? What a _loser_!" The blonde girl said sadistically. "You made a bad choice last year, Riku, but The Organization believes in second chances so, what do you say?"

"I say, go screw yourself."

"Oooh, harsh. C'mon boys" The girl snapped her fingers and the boys followed.

"Who were those jerks?" Roxas asked as he got up from the ground.

"That was The Organization." Riku said.

"The Organization?"

"It's a group of students who know everything about everyone. They can track down rumors and gossip. They know what's true and what's made up. No one can keep a secret from them. Well, no one except Riku." Sora explained. "Riku was one of them last year."

"Riku, you were one of those jerks?"

"Yeah, I was." Riku confessed. "But they're not all jerks, just the girl and her boyfriend, the one with the crazy colored hair. I mean seriously, pink? Ugh, and he says _I'm_ gay."

"Man, I sure would like someone to tell everyone _their_ secrets." Sora grumbled

"Yeah, maybe then they won't think they're so perfect." Kairi agreed. The bell rang and the gang made their way through the courtyard and into the building. Things went pretty smoothly throughout the course of the day. Roxas had first block math, second block English, third block chemistry, and fourth block gym. Roxas was in Mr. Schemer's English class when the lunch bell rang. Roxas dropped his books off at his locker and found his way to the cafeteria without incident.

"Hey Roxas, over here!" Sora shouted across the lunch room while standing and flailing his arms.

"Sora, cut it out. You're drawing attention to yourself… and me." Roxas said in a quiet voice.

"Sorry." Sora apologized sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. "I forgot you hate attention." Suddenly a loud scream was heard.

"What the hell did you just spill on me, Dip-shit?"A female voice shouted.

"I'm s-s-sorry, I… I didn't mean…" A trembling student stood terrified and he looked up at the blonde girl that Roxas had seen earlier.

"Oh, you didn't mean it? Is that supposed to make me not want to beat you?"

"Larxene De Sade, you're not about to send another child to the hospital, are you?" An older, blue haired man said.

"Gee, Vice Principle Moon, maybe I was." She said in her usual sadistic tone.

"Are you trying to get expelled?"

"Are you trying to get me to tell my daddy to fire you?" Suddenly vice Principle Moon was silent.

"Well… no. Carry on, but don't let me see this again."

"Oh, I promise, you won't see a thing." Roxas was confused.

"Hey, Sora, what did she mean when she said she would get her dad to fire him?" Roxas asked.

"Her dad is the Superintendent of the whole district, and the richest man in the state." Sora explained. "That's why she prances around this school like she's queen." Riku pointed to the tabled Larxene and the rest of the organization were sitting at.

"That's Marluxia." Riku pointed to the pink haired boy. "He's Larxene's boyfriend, even though you can tell he doesn't really like her. And that guy over there," Riku pointed to a tall guy with hair so blonde it could blind you. "That's Luxord, he's the captain of the chess team, and his dad runs the state's largest casino." Riku now pointed to a student with long spikey red hair. "That one is Axel."

"Isn't an axel a car part?" Roxas questioned.

"Yeah, but it explains why he loves cars. Anyway, Axel is the heir to a large company in Italy."

"You mean he's loaded?"

"Yeah, besides Larxene, he's the richest guy in school." Riku pointed to the student next to Axel. "That's Demyx; he's trying to get himself a record deal." Riku pointed to two members, two tall guys with black hair. "Those two are Xaldin and Xigbar. They've been the best of friends for longer than anyone can remember. And that last guy is Lexaeus. He doesn't talk to anyone and he doesn't say anything." They were all different, it was a miracle they could all be friends like they were.

Lunch had ended and the rest of the school day was pretty boring, but Roxas couldn't help but want to learn more about the Organization. He found them fascinating in so many ways. In chemistry, Sora had told him that the Organization members all lived together in the Black Dorm. Even though it had danger written all over it, Roxas had decided he would investigate.

"Are you crazy? Roxas, that's suicide!" Sora shouted as they left the main building.

"Roxas the Organization will chew you up and spit you out." Namine warned him.

"I don't know." Riku added, "Maybe he can pull this off."

"What? Riku, you are not dragging my brother into one of your crazy schemes!" Sora was two inches from Riku's face a look a pure worry plastered upon his own.

"Sora, c'mon, he wants to know more. Don't judge him for being curious."

"Why do I get the feeling you're planning something?"

"Oh, Sora, you're hurting my feelings. You don't think I would ever _intentionally_ hurt your brother, do you?"

"Well… no. I trust you Riku. But if anything happens to him…"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Roxas reassured his twin."

"Okay then, c'mon there's this large bush by the Black Dorm that we can hide behind, it'll be the perfect spying location." Riku informed the group about his steak-out plan. They all followed Riku's instructions and hid behind the large bush. Roxas couldn't believe his eyes. The Black Dorm was huge and elegant. Roses outlined the perimeter of the area, and it was surrounded with marble walkways. For some reason Roxas was surprised that the Black Dorm wasn't really black, but why would it be? It was just a name, right? Riku was droning on and on about his plan, but Roxas wasn't listening. He wanted to get closer and study the architectural design. He hadn't even realized he had been walking when he found himself right in front of the structure.

"Roxas, have you gone mad? Get back over here!" Sora shouted to his brother, knocking him out of his trance. Roxas turned around quickly, and before he could register what had happened, he was on the ground, and his books were scattered about. Roxas looked up fearfully, hoping he wasn't about to come face to face with Larxene De Sade. Standing in front of Roxas was a tall, lanky, red haired boy… Axel.

"Hey," The red head spoke, "You really need to watch where you're going." Axel didn't sound angry at all. He actually had a joking tone in his voice.

"You mean… you're not going to beat me up?" Roxas asked hesitantly. _Damn it, why am I giving him ideas?_

"Nah, now if you had bumped into Larxene or Marluxia, that'd be another story, but I don't take pride in pounding on helpless sophomores so you're safe." Roxas let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey… wait a minute, I'm not helpless." Roxas shouted, jumping to his feet. Axel just laughed.

"Here, let me help you kid." Axel said as he starting picking up Roxas's books. "My name's Axel by the way. Axel Flame. Now, to whom do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm Roxas Strife, I'm new here."

"Yeah, I can tell. Anyone who was accustomed to this school would never _dare_ come near this dorm." Axel chuckled. "I like you, kid. You're a lot younger than what we usually go for but… how would you like to come sit with the Organization tomorrow?" Roxas and all of his friends (still hiding) were in shock.

"Umm… I'll…. I'll think about it." Roxas stuttered and took his books from Axel. "Thank you."

"Okay, see ya around" Roxas was out of there so fast it would put a sonic boom to shame. He passed the bush his friends were hiding behind and they quickly caught up to him.

"Oh. My. God!" Sora was freaking out. "He invited you to have lunch with them? Roxas you can't tell me you intend to take the offer, do you?"

"Well, maybe, I don't know."

"I think it would be a good idea." Riku said, "I mean, if Roxas starts hanging out with them, maybe they'll leave us alone."

"It does make sense." Namine added.

"No way, I won't let you do it!" Sora was shouting.

"You know what, I think I will." Roxas decided.

"What! Roxas you can't!"

"Riku's right, maybe if I befriend them, they'll leave you guys alone."

"In case you forgot, Roxas, Riku has tried that before, and he quit, and now they bother us even more."

"Trust me on this Sora," Riku looked into his eyes, "this is going to work." Sora let out a sigh.

"Fine, but back up, I can smell your taco breath." Everyone laughed. Would this really work? Would the Organization really stop bothering them if Roxas befriended them? Would Roxas even make the grade? So many questions, but only one way to find out, Roxas was going to sit with the Organization.

~*~Reno: This be a page break, yo~*~

Roxas woke up to the sound of his alarm clock… but Roxas didn't have an alarm clock. "Riku, what the hell?" Roxas screamed when he saw Riku merely two inches from his face.

"Good, you're up. C'mon we have to start your training."

"Training? Riku, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I have to train you so that you joining the Organization will be a sure thing."

"It's three in the morning!"

"Perfect! C'mon get up, you pansy!" Roxas got out of bed with a sigh; did Sora ever have to deal with this? Maybe that's why he drinks so much coffee. "Okay, first thing's first. Everyone in the Organization has some kind of title, something they're known for. Lexaeus's the strong and quiet one, Xigbar. is the ladies' man, Xaldin is the one who's in love with himself, Demyx is the music lover, Axel is the cool one, Luxord is the gaming king, Marluxia is the fabulous one, and Larxene is the total and utter bitch. Now, we just have to make you into something they don't already have."

"Can't this wait for another... like, three years?" Roxas snuggled under his blankets.

"Oh, no you don't." Riku pulled the blankets of Roxas. "C'mon, if you want in, you got to let me help you."

"Just two more hours of sleep, please!"

"Ugh, fine! Geez, I never have these problems with Sora." Riku mumbled that last part under his breath.

Sure enough, after two hours, Riku was back and Sora was with him. "Hey, Roxas, wake up!" Sora exclaimed while jumping up and down on his bed.

"What the hell, Sora!" Roxas shouted and threw a pillow at his twin, who fell over and onto the floor. "Oops." Roxas looked over the bed, worried that he may have hurt his twin.

"Whoa, nice shot Roxy!" Sora was on his feet again as if he hadn't been hit at all.

"I told you not to call me that!" Roxas threw another pillow at Sora.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Sora shouted and the twins started hitting each other with pillows.

"You know, on a regular basis, twins having a pillow fight in nothing but a t-shirts and boxers would be pretty hot, but this is an emergency so, CUT IT OUT!" Riku shouted and the twins were still and quiet. "Good, now Sora, tell Roxas what we were talking about earlier."

"Well," Sora started, "Riku says you need an image, something for everyone to know you by. I was thinking the bad boy type, no wait, the mysterious type, or the mischievous type. Oh, I've got it, the adorable type. Oh, making you over is going to be so much fun!"

"Wait, what? Riku what's he talking about a makeover. I don't need a makeover, and I don't need to set an 'image'. I was myself when Axel invited me to the table, and I'm going to be myself when I meet the rest of them too. Now get out, I'm going back to bed!" Sora let out a disappointed whine and left with Riku, and Roxas went back to bed.

After another hour of sleep, Roxas was up and running… running to school that is. _I can't believe they left without waking me up. I'm going to be late for sure._ When Roxas got to the main building, no one was there, except for Sora and Riku, who were laughing their asses off. "Hey, what's so funny? Where is everyone?"

"Roxas, it's only, like, six in the morning. School doesn't start for another hour." Sora said between breaths, lacking air because he was laughing so hard. "We set all the clocks forward one hour!" Roxas let out an annoyed sigh, curled up on the ground, and fell asleep.

"Does your brother love sleeping that much?" Riku asked while giving Roxas a weird look. "Hey, let's put sliced pickles in is chemistry book."

"Yeah, that sounds like fun!" Sora exclaimed, and they did so.

~*~Reno: This be a page break, yo~*~

"Hey, Kid, wake up." Roxas heard a voice calling to him. Where was he, what had happened? "Hey, kid, some weirdoes covered your hand in barbecue sauce… Kid, are you okay?" Roxas opened his eyes a little, he was so confused. This wasn't his room. All he could see was red, bright red. Why does bright red look familiar. Roxas's eyes snapped open.

"Axel, where am I, what the hell is going on!"

"Whoa, calm down. You're at the main building; you were just sleeping on the ground for some reason. Roxas mumbled something under his breath that Axel couldn't quite catch, something about brothers and training? Axel just ignored it. "Listen, some creeps covered your hand in barbecue sauce and wrote 'I love the Backstreet Boys' on you forehead. I think you might want to take care of that."

"Oh, shit!" Roxas dashed to the nearest bathroom. On his way there he saw Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Namine laughing harder that anyone could think possible. Roxas sighed. _Why does god hate me?_

~*~Reno: This be a page break, yo~*~

Axel was in Mr. Schemer's second block English class. He sat all the way in the back next to his friend, Demyx. The class had a total of twenty-seven students. Axel was doodling in his text book when he received a note from Demyx.

'Isn't Mr. S looking fine today?'

Axel sighed. Not this again. Demyx had the absolute biggest crush on their English teacher. Zexion Schemer was 21, and a prodigy. He was everyone's favorite teacher.

'Gee, I don't know, I'm not a fan of pedophiles.'

Demyx glared at Axel as he read the note.

'He's not a pedophile… yet (lol jk)'

"Demyx Bowie, are you passing notes?" Mr. Schemer asked and Demyx suddenly froze.

"I am, sir." Demyx replied, begging that he'll just let him off with a warning.

"All right then, give it here."

"I… I can't."

"And why not?"

"My dog ate it." The entire class laughed.

"Are you trying to be funny?"

"No sir."

"Then give it here."

"Yes sir." Demyx reluctantly handed over the note. Mr. Schemer silently read the note to himself.

"Demyx, see me after class."

"Yes sir." Demyx groaned, and the whole class was curious to what was in the note.

"Ooh, busted." Axel joked and Demyx banged his head on the desk. Why him? Why is it always him?

* * *

><p><em>Well, what did you think? The next chapter will take place at lunch. Ooooh, what wil happen? Will the Organization like Roxas? Will they kick him out? What's the secret between Sora and Riku? And why am I asking you these questions when I already know the answer? Find out in Chapter 2!<em>


	2. One of Us

_Okay Chapter 2 of Secrets. Remember to review._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Secrets<span>**

**Chapter 2: One of Us  
><strong>

When Lunch time rolled around, Roxas was beyond nervous. How would he act? What would he say? Maybe he shouldn've listened to Riku. _No! I can do this! I just have to be myself..._ Well, isn't that what all parents tell you before the kindergarten bully pushes you in the sandbox and steals your animal crackers. Roxas took the long way to the cafeteria, and when he arrived, all the other members of The Organization were already there. Crap, what if they thought he was irresponsible because he was late? Roxas walked closer to the table, uneasy until Axel spoke up.

"Oh, there he is. That's him Larxene, the kid I was telling you about." Axel had a charming cheshire grin on his face.

"I recognize him, he's the new sophmore that hangs out with Riku and his loser friends. Well," Larxene turned, addressing Roxas now, "You're late... fashionably late, very fabulous."

"But _I'm _the fabulous one!"

"Shut it Marluxia!"

"Well, better late than never." Axel chuckled. "You had me worried for a second, kid. I was starting to think you declined my offer."

"_Don't_ call me kid." The blonde snapped.

"Ooh, feisty." Larxene giggled. "I think you'll be great fun until I get bored of you."

"Um, excuse me?"

"Well, Roxas, how about you tell us something about yourself?" Marluxia interrupted, glancing over the blonde curiously.

"What do you want to know?"

"Oh, anything really. What do _you_ think we wanna know? Larxene giggled loudly. Roxas was nervous. What _did_ they want to hear?

"W-well, I... um..."

"Demyx where have you been?" Axel shouted, interrupting Roxas and potentially saving him from making a fool of himself.

"Ze-, I mean, Mr. Schemer wanted to see me after class, remember?" The blonde said, taking a seat at the table.

"Well, yeah, but lunch is half over already. What took so long?" The red head pestered.

"Nothing, he just gave me a detention."

"That's all?"

"Yeah... wait..." Demyx did a double take when he spotted Roxas. "Who's he?"

"This, my naive friend, is Roxas. Roxas, this is my best and very first friend, Demyx." Axel introduced the two blondes, the sly grin never leaving his face.

"Wow, a new member! I'm so excited!"

"He's not a member yet, Demyx." Larxene intervened, a scowl prominent on her face. "First, he has to give us his secret."

"My secret?" Roxas questioned.

"Yes, you see, Roxas, in order to join the Organization, we must all know one secret about you."

"For example," Xigbar started. "My secret is that the real reason I wear this eyepatch, is because I have mismatched eyes. The reason my eyes are like that is because my parents are brother and sister. Besides my family, the members of the Org. are the only dudes who know."

"And I," Luxord smiled deviously. "am only the king of games because I've found at least a million and one ways to cheat at any given game."

"Go on Marly, tell the new guy your secret." Larxene prodded.

"Well," Marluxia started. "My secret is that I'm illiterate, and Larxene is terrified of all insects, even butterflies."

"My secret is that I have a real kink for cars." Axel blushed and chuckled nervously. "And Demyx is gay."

"Axel!" Demyx shouted, offended."

"Well someone had to tell him, and I knew you weren't going to." The two laughed. Roxas' eyes then turned to Xaldin.

"Oh, um, I'm jewish." The side-burned creep said in his deep, monotone voice.

"You're jewish? That's your secret?" Roxas asked, confused.

"Shut up, not every one has an epic secret like Marluxia not being able to read!" Xaldin snapped angrily.

"Hey!" The pink haired teen shouted.

"What about you?" Roxas asked, looking towards Lexaeus. The ginger was silent.

"He's not going to answer you." Axel said, leaning in closer to the blonde.

"Why not?"

"You see, Lexaeus is the only exception to the rule. We don't know _anything_ about Lexaeus. He just started sitting with us one day and never left."

"Of course, it's still in our benefit though." Larxene added. "Not many kids are dumb enough to mess with a guy as big as Lexaeus."

"Now," Axel chuckled. "What secret are you going to reveal to us?"

"I don't understand why you need a secret from me, or anyone else in the group for that matter."

"Oh, it's pretty much just something we can use against you if you ever try to leave the group. Why do you think the whole school knows that Riku's gay?"

"Riku told me he came out of the closet in middle school."

"Oh? Well, looks like your little Riku wasn't being truthful to his friend now was he?" Larxene giggled sadistically. "No, we forced Riku out of the closet last year when he left the Organization. So, we already told you our secrets, now you have no choice but to tell us yours."

"Um, okay... I'm..." Roxas took a breath. "I'm a virgin, does that count as a secret?"

"It'll do for now." Larxene smiled a sadistic smile.

"Welcome to the Organization, Roxas." Axel grinned. "Everyone, this is Roxas, The Innocent One!"

"Wait, what?" The blonde exclaimed.

"It's your title in the Org." Xigbar explained. Roxas felt like face-palming. The innocent one? Seriously? Roxas sighed, maybe he really should've just listened to Riku.

~*~Reno: This be a page break, yo~*~

"So... WHAT HAPPENED!" Sora shouted loudly on the walk home from school.

"Ah! Sora, will you tone it down!" Roxas cried out, his hands over his ears.

"Sorry. But seriously how'd it go?"

"It went fine, I'm in."

"Perfect, did they tell you their secrets yet?"

"Yeah, they told me one from each person."

"Good, they trust you already. I find that odd."

"They've labeled me "The Innocent One" I guess they don't think I'm capable of back stabbing them."

"Well, how about for celebration, we have a little party at our house."

"That sounds great Riku!" Kairi said happily.

"Yeah, it'll be a lot of fun." Namine agreed.

"Okay it's settled then, stop by at 4, okay girls."

"Okay, Riku." They said simultaneously and took their leave.

~*~Reno: This be a page break, yo~*~

It was 6:30 and the group of friends were having crazy amounts of fun. They started the night with a burping contest between Sora and Riku, which Namine ended up upstaging both of them. Then, Sora challenged Roxas to a dance off and won hands down, currently the group was playing Twister. The door bell rang.

"That's probably the pizza guy." Riku said as he reached a leg over Sora's waist to get to a blue circle on the mat. "Roxas, you're standing go answer the door.".

"Okay, Namine you're in charge of the spinner until I get back."

"Okay Roxas.' Namine blushed as he went to the front door.

"Okay, this will be 15.99- wait... Roxas?" The tall, lanky boy took of his hat to reveal cascading ripples of spiky red hair. "What are you doing here."

"... This is my house." The blonde said bluntly.

"Oh, well, of course, duh." Axel did a face-palm and shook off the embarrassment. "Well, um, this is an awful lot of pizza for just you, Riku and your brother."

"Yeah, we're having party and... wait, how did you know Riku lived here, and I never told you I had a brother." Roxas glared at the red head suspiciously. Axel blushed and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I-i didn't. I j-just assumed that, um... when you answered the door I just was sure that well, um..."

"Listen, just forget it okay." Roxas rolled his eyes and handed over the money. He was shutting the door when Axel put his foot in the way.

"Hey wait, this was my last run of the night, my shift is technically over now, and you said you were having a party in there... would it be okay if I joined you guys?"

Roxas sighed. "You're not going to take 'no' for an answer are you?" Axel just shook his head. "Okay fine." Roxas opened the door wider and let the red head into the house.

"Roxas what's taking so long, we're hungry." Roxas could here Sora complaining in the other room.

"I'm coming Sora, shut up." Roxas brought the pizza into the room and no one noticed Axel slip upstairs with a duffel bag to change out of his uniform.

"Finally, we were starving in here!" Sora whined some more, still tangled with Riku and Kairi on the Twister mat while Namine sat on the couch with the spinner on her lap.

"Well, hurry up and come eat."

"No way Roxas, we're in the middle of a game."

"Well you can't eat and play Twister at the same time."

"Well then feed me, because I'm not falling and loosing this game no matter wha- OH MY GOD WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE!" Sora screamed and fell, which in turn made both Riku and Kairi come tumbling down. Namine just giggled. Axel stood at the foot of the stairs, still shocked from the screaming.

"I didn't break in, I swear!" Axel put his hands up in an 'i surrender' fashion. "Roxas let me in." Sora looked at Roxas, confusion in his eyes.

"He was the pizza guy." Roxas said in a whiny voice, as if it explained everything.

"I don't know much about Twilight Town, but here in Radiant Garden, we don't invite random pizza guys into our homes."

"Axel's not random, I know him."

"It doesn't matter."

"Just shut up and eat, Sora." Riku rolled his eyes and shoved a slice of pizza into the brunette's mouth. Roxas sighed, this was going to be a long night.

~*~Reno: A few minutes previously, yo~*~

Axel made sure to be extra quite as he snuck up the stairs. He had to admit, even though he had no idea he was delivering to Roxas' house, he couldn't have asked for a better opportunity. Axel entered the first door in the hall way. It was a study, probably Cloud's. Axel looked through the filing cabinets and took a picture of each paper with his cell phone. When that was done he left the study and moved on to the next room. It was a single person's room, everything in it had some kind of key design on it and the walls were blue with white clouds. Axel assumed this was Sora's room. He dusted for prints, but didn't go searching through anything. The next room he ended up in was almost completely dark, the only light bulb was dim and the room had only one window which was covered by a thin black curtain. Axel dusted the whole room for prints. He looked through the drawers and under the bed and finally the closet. In the closet Axel found letters that were addressed to 'Riku Darkhart'. "Bingo." The red head chuckled. He quickly snapped a picture of each one. Although Axel had found what he needed, he saw one last door that he wanted to check out. He entered a small bedroom. Stars adorned everything and there was a large window showing off a great view of the city. Axel smiled, this room smelled just like Roxas. Axel left the room exactly the way it was and moved on to the bathroom to change.

As Axel drove home that night, he got out his cell phone and dialed a number he knew all to well.

"Ciao?" The voice asked.

"Hey, è Axel ... Ho avuto la informaton di cui avevamo bisogno"

"Perfetto, incontrarmi al solito posto, sto contando su di te, Lovino. Non rovinare questo momento." The voice chuckled and the line went dead.

* * *

><p><em>Well, there it is! I know it's shorter that last chapter but, hey, I can't write a whole novel every chapter right? XD<em>

**_TRANSLATIONS: (Italian)_**

"Ciao?" = Hello?

"Hey, è Axel ... Ho avuto la informaton di cui avevamo bisogno" Hey, it's Axel ... I got the information we needed

"Perfetto, incontrarmi al solito posto, sto contando su di te, Lovino. Non rovinare questo momento" = Perfect, meet me at the usual place, I'm counting on you, Lovino. Don't screw up this time.


End file.
